Zombie Rush
by Blossom Icing
Summary: Logan has a nightmare.. could it mean anything? Contains Cargan and Kames.


Hello readers! Well this is my very first fan-fiction I have ever written and I don't really know if you'll like it much. I would appreciate any sort of review to help me improve my writing! At first I was going to continue this story, but then I decided to just leave it as a one-shot inspired by the episode "Big Time Desicion".

Warning: Random Kames smuttiness, language and death?

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush, sadly lol, and the Zom-B-Gone is not my idea.

Enjoy!

* * *

Zombie Rush

Logan POV

"_Logan come on!"_

_Carlos grabbed my hand and rushed me out of the Palm Woods. Cries for help, screams of terror, and loud moans filled the air. We passed a corner and we stopped, eyes filled with a mix of sorrow and fear. There was Kendall, his face looked like he were alive but frozen, but it was impossible for him to be alive. He lay limp on the ground, his emerald eyes wide, and his stomach torn open. A creature kneeled beside him, feasting on his insides. Our eyes filled with tears instantly._

"_KENDALL!" I cried. I wanted to kill the creature that was eating my best friend. Carlos tightened his grip on my wrist._

" _He's already dead! We have to save ourselves!" The creature looked up and saw me and Carlos. Carlos noticed this and I was instantly pulled into another dash away from danger._

_I sobbed while I ran, Kendall.. Why Kendall? We had already lost James, and now Kendall._

_The creature was chasing us down. My legs were giving their all but I got lost in my thoughts for a moment. I gasped when I suddenly didn't feel the hand that was holding mine. I stopped and looked back, Carlos was on the ground, he tripped. Before I could even blink the creature took a bite out of Carlos' neck, blood gushing out while Carlos screamed in pain._

"_NOOOO!"_

_I grabbed a crowbar that was on the ground and hit the creature right on the head. It fell to the ground and I kept hitting it and hitting it until the head was no longer a head, just a mushy mess. I gagged but I had no time to vomit now. I ran over to Carlos in hopes of doing something, anything to save him. I kneeled down beside him and my eyes instantly flooded with tears at the sight. The puddle of blood he lay on was immense, his brown eyes were wide, and his face had no life left in it._

"_Carlos no! Please don't leave me! CARLOOOOOS!"_

_Then someone out of nowhere tackled me and was strangling me. I couldn't see who it was, I just saw a black manly figure. I struggled and scratched at their hands in an attempt to keep myself from choking._

"_Logan.. Logan"_

_I heard a familiar voice calling my name, I wasn't sure who it belonged to but now I was even more determined to save myself. I scratched at their hands harder and harder until I felt a warm liquid on the tips of my fingers._

_Suddenly I felt a hard slap on my face._

"_Logan!"_

Kendall POV

I was in the living room watching T.V. with James. Well, at least I was watching it. James lay on the couch with his head on my lap, sleeping soundly. I looked down and smiled, his hand was intertwined with mine, and he had a faint but noticeable smile on his face. He was gorgeous. I stroked his cheek and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He let out a yawn and stretched a little, letting out a little squeak. I smiled wider as he looked back at me, returning the smile.

"Hey beautiful, did you have a nice nap?"

"Yeah, nothing better than sleeping with my princess." He answered, giving me a playful smile.

I automatically blushed at his comment. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Aww, why not? You're my little princess!" He giggled, sitting up. He placed an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close. I felt his mouth gently breathing against my ear before he traced his tongue on it. I blushed harder and tried to pull away when I felt his hand rubbing my thigh. I decided to speak up before James noticed my growing erection.

"J-James.."

"Hmm?"

"Let's not do this right now.. Carlos could come back any second.. and Logan is sleeping."

"So? As if they don't do the same thing with each other." He laughed while he started to kiss my neck, giving me a little bite. I let out a light moan and I noticed he stopped. I frowned a bit and looked back down.

"Why did you stop?" Then as I said that he pointed down, his eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. I directed my eyes to where he was pointing and I saw my erection was already noticeable through my sweatpants. I gave a little gasp when I felt James' hand on my bulge. He started rubbing it and I lost all control. I pushed him back on the couch and straddled him, I noticed he was also hard and started rubbing our erections together. He let out a low moan and his beautiful hazel eyes looked into my emerald ones.

"Goddamn Kendall you're so fuckin' sexy" he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me into a passionate kiss. He licked my lips, this was his way of asking for entrance. I happily opened my lips and let his tongue slide in. Our tongues rolled and rubbed together while I enjoyed the sweet warmness that was James' mouth. I felt James' hands sliding down my back, grabbing my butt and giving it a tight squeeze. I squeaked and he let out a little giggle.

He suddenly stopped and looked at the door to Carlos and Logan's room.

"What's wrong?" I gave him a confused look.

"Didn't you hear something?"

"Uhh.. No?"

"Oh.. I just thought I heard Logan calling you.. must have been my imagination." He gave me a warm smile.

"Probably." I returned his smile. Almost instantly I saw his eyes give me a hungry look.

"Now where were we?" A seductive smile across his face.

"Hmm, I don't know.. Oh! I remember." I leaned down and gave a gentle kiss to James' neck before I gave it a hard suck. He gave a little whimper while I pulled back and admired the mark I left on his smooth neck. I slowly slid down his body, peppering his chest and stomach with kisses until I reached his groin. I gave his length soft kisses through his pants and James' squirmed.

"Kendaaall~ quit teasing.."

I giggled at his impatience, I just loved teasing him.

I grabbed his sweatpants, pulled them off him and threw them on the floor. I admired my boyfriend's large bulge and smiled, proud of having it all to myself. As I leaned closer I noticed the wet stain on his underwear, he was leaking with pre-cum. I wanted a little taste, so I gave the stain a lick. I looked up at James while I did and he blushed. I loved James' sweet taste, it drove me insane and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ready?" I gave James a lustful smile and he gave me a nod. I immediately yanked off his underwear and his erection sprung out. I licked my lips and threw his underwear on the floor with his pants. My mouth watered, I swallowed and leaned back down, grabbing his length as I swirled my tongue on the head.

"O-oh.. Kendall.." James moaned while I felt him run his fingers through my hair, he grabbed my hair and gave me a little push down. I smiled, I know I'm driving him crazy. I opened my mouth and let him push me down. I wrapped my lips around him and started bobbing my head up and down.

As I kept sucking James I heard his moans getting louder and louder, almost turning into screams. His moans were music to my ears, and he looked so sexy. Looking down at me with his eyes that had a beautiful mix of lust and pleasure, his mouth hung open from moaning and breathing heavily, and his bangs damp from sweat.

"K-Kendall! Ahh!~ I'm coming!~"

James' back arched and I felt him tremble. He exploded inside my mouth, tasting like pure honey. I savored a little, then happily swallowed and gave the top of his length a little kiss before crawling back up to him. I bit his lip before I cuddled up next to him. We were both about to fall asleep when we heard some screaming. We both jumped and I knew the screams were coming from Carlos and Logan's room. I immediately got up and ran into their room. Logan was squirming in bed, crying out Carlos' name.

"Damn it Logan, scaring me like that and you're just fucking with Carlos in your sleep.." I mumbled while I looked at him. Suddenly he started scratching furiously at his neck and I got worried. I ran over to his bed.

"Logan..Logan"

He kept scratching at his neck and I was afraid he would hurt himself. I began to shake him and kept calling his name, but nothing seemed to stop him. He just kept scratching harder and harder.

Finally I panicked when he started bleeding and I had enough of trying to wake him up nicely. I slapped his face as hard as I could.

"Logan!"

James POV

I decided to let Kendall check on Logan and drifted off. I was woken up again by another scream. This time it wasn't Logan's voice though. It was Kendall's, and I rushed over to see if he was okay. When I got there Kendall was shaking beside the bed and Logan was sitting up, eyes wide looking around the room and then to his hands. They were covered in blood. I opened my mouth to say something but Kendall beat me to it.

"How dare you scare me like that Logan! Fuck!" Kendall shouted while he stormed out of the room.

I stood there, shocked. I noticed Logan's neck was bleeding badly and I thought I should help him clean that up before I asked anything.

"Let me go get some alcohol and bandages.." I mumbled and Logan gave me a slow nod, flinching a bit when he did. His neck must hurt.

I walked out of the room and saw Kendall coming over with the very items I was going to grab. He had a worried expression on his face, but you could tell he was still pretty pissed.

"I'm gonna clean Logan up before Carlos gets here and freaks out. You should put some clothes on." He walked away and I looked down and realized I was still naked. I blushed a bit then sighed, Logan must be real upset to not have said anything about me barging in naked like that. My sweatpants were in the living room floor with my underwear, I pulled them on and threw my underwear in the laundry. Then I decided to go see how Kendall and Logan were doing.

Logan was sitting on the edge of the bed while Kendall cleaned him up, a deep silence throughout the room. I sat down next to them and gave Logan's shoulder a little rub. He smiled lightly and let out a sigh. I wonder what happened to him.. what drove him to hurt himself like that?

Carlos POV

I skipped merrily back to the apartment with a wide smile on my face, eager to show off what I just bought. My mind wandered for a moment and I thought about Logan. He would surely think this was a stupid waste of money, but I'll show him! I laughed to myself as I rode up the elevator.

When I got to the door to our apartment I took out the keys and opened the door. The T.V. was on, but nobody was watching. I found it strange but I decided to just turn it off and go to the kitchen to grab something to eat. I placed the item I bought on the counter. The silence in the apartment was weird, it was never this quiet.

"Yo guys! I'm home!" I called out to see if anyone answered.

"We're in your room!" I heard James call out. I smiled and happily walked over to my room.

The second I stepped into my room my smile dropped and my eyes widened. My boyfriend was sitting on our bed, his neck red and slightly bleeding while Kendall treated it. James stood beside the bed and had a concerned look on his face.

"What's going on? Logan who did that to you!?" suddenly I was filled with rage at the thought that somebody had attacked my Logan.

"He did this to himself." Kendall spoke up and my eyes widened.

"Logan..? Why would you do that?" My eyes started to water. Kendall noticed this and sat me down next to Logan to explain the whole situation.

"I see.. Logan am I gonna have to handcuff you to bed now?" I smiled and he giggled, then gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Carlos." He looked at me with a sad expression on his face. I smiled and caressed his cheek.

"It's alright Logie, anyone can have a bad dream." He smiled at me and then turned to Kendall and James.

"I'm sorry for scaring you guys like that."

They both gave an 'I forgive you nod'.

We chatted for a while and then I felt the urge to ask Logan just what was he dreaming about that made him react like that. He explained everything that happened in the dream and we just had to laugh.

"Logan? Having a nightmare about a zombie apocalypse?" James laughed.

"The same Logan that says zombies are stupid bullshit?" Kendall laughed along with James and Logan blushed.

"Q-Quit it you guys! I do think they're bullshit!" Logan put on that little pouty face of his that I just adore. He's so cute. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on his soft lips.

"Don't worry Logie! I bought just the thing that will save us all from the zombie apocalypse!" They all raised their eyebrows and giggled. They all knew how random I was, so they could expect anything from me. I ran out the door and into the kitchen, grabbed the bag that contained the item, and ran back into the room. They all looked over to me when I came in, their eyes then focused on the bag, their faces full of curiosity. I took the bottle out of the bag and stood in a superhero pose.

"Zom-B-Gone!"

They all stared for a while. Then they all burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I pouted.

"You BOUGHT that? Carlos how much money did you waste on that shit?" Logan giggled and I frowned.

"Who cares how much I spent? You'll all thank me when there's a zombie apocalypse and we have our trusty Zom-B-Gone to save us!" I shouted still pouting.

"Carlos, that's bullshit and you know i-"

Third person POV

Suddenly they all heard some screams coming from outside and jumped up. They ran to the windows of the apartment and they would have never been prepared enough for what they saw.

"My nightmare…" Logan whispered, his eyes wide with fear.

"Holy shit.." James mumbled, staring out the window.

"Guys you're taking this too seriously. This is the Palm Woods, they're probably making a commercial or something. Look there's Jo!" Kendall opened the window and stuck his head out. "Hey Jo!"

Everybody turned to the sound of Kendall's voice.

"Kendall! Get out of here! Run!" Jo screamed as a zombie grabbed her and took a bite out of her face, ripping her flesh off like nothing. She screamed in agony while Kendall looked away before he saw anything else.

"JO! SHIT!" He shut the window and punched the wall.

The four of them just stood there for a moment in shock, not knowing what to do or even think.

Logan was the first to speak up.

"Alright guys, I know we're all very confused and scared. This even goes against everything I believed in. Despite that we have to be strong and at least try to survive through this together. I know we can do it!"

Logan gave them the largest smile he could and they all smiled back. He then thought up tasks for everyone and commanded.

"Kendall, go shut any curtains and openings in the apartment those things could get in from while we prepare."

"Got it."

"James, pack anything that we could use to defend ourselves.

"Okay."

"Carlos, you pack food and water."

"Alright Logie!" He turned to walk away and Logan bit his lip.

"Hey Carlos!"

Carlos jumped and looked over to Logan.

"Yeah?"

Logan hesitated for a moment. "Umm.. pack the Zom-B-Gone.."

Carlos smiled brightly. "You got it Logie!"

* * *

There you have it! Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
